Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon
Category:FilmsCategory: (2004)/Media | directed by = Albert Pyun; Isaac Florentine | written by = Irina Diether | produced by = Carlos Barretto; Melissa Ciampa; Alain Demeestere; Connie Dolphin; John F.S. Laing; Joseph Ruggieri; Kristie Smith | music by = Richard Friedman | cinematography = Ted Caloroso | edited by = Irit Raz | distributed by = Guam Motion Pictures Company | release date(s) = November 15th, 2004 | mpaa rating = | running time = 90 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Max Havoc: Ring of Fire (2006) }} Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon is an independent American action film of the martial arts and crime thriller subgenres. It was directed by Albert Pyun and Isaac Florentine with a screenplay written by Irina Diether. It was produced by Guam Motion Pictures Company and premiered in the United States on November 15th, 2004. The film stars Mickey Hardt as Max Havoc - a retired professional kickboxer who becomes a sports photographer, but finds himself drawn into the dangerous world of the Yakuza while on a photo-shoot in Guam. Plot Cast Appearances * Max Havoc * Jane Goody * Christy Goody * Tahsi * Quicksilver * Aya * Moko * L.J. * Eiko * Debbie * Guam * Jade Dragon * Yakuza * Biker * Boxer * Kickboxing * Kung Fu * Martial arts * Photographer * Referee * Thief * Warrior Notes * Production on Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon began in May, 2004. IMDB; Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon (2004); Box office & business. * This movie was filmed on location in Guam and sponsored by the Guam government. * Isaac Florentine was the co-director on the final fight scenes from this movie only. * This is actor Mickey Hardt's second film role. It is his first American film. * Actress Jamie Marie Spears is credited as Jamie Spears in this film. This is her first film role. * Actor James P. Bennett is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actress Tina Warn is uncredited for her participation in this film. This is her first film role. * This is the first film work for Li Jing as an actress. She is usually a stunt performer on other projects. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Action/Adventure has a new name". * Actress Nikki Ziering was once married to Sharknado star Ian Ziering. They were divorced on November 28th, 2002. * The hand gesture that Moko makes the Vulcan greeting gesture popularized by the character of Spock in the Star Trek film series. * A character says the phrase, "May the Force be with you", which was a salutation used in the Star Wars film series. * A character uses the phrase "Nanu-Nanu", which was a greeting and salutation used by Robin Williams on the 1978 sitcom series Mork & Mindy. Recommendations See also * Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon * Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon media * Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon images * Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon miscellaneous External Links * * Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2004/Films Category:November, 2004/Films Category:1st installments Category:Direct-to-video films Category:M/Films Category:Albert Pyun/Director Category:Isaac Florentine/Director Category:Irina Diether/Writer Category:Carlos Barretto/Producer Category:Melissa Ciampa/Producer Category:Alain Demeestere/Producer Category:Connie Dolphin/Producer Category:John F.S. Laing/Executive producer Category:Joseph Ruggieri/Associate producer Category:Kristie Smith/Associate producer Category:Richard Friedman/Composer Category:Ted Caloroso/Cinematographer Category:Irit Raz/Editor